A Slightly Dark Side to Life
by Tigereyes666
Summary: To get accepted without being stabbed in the back at every turn and to be with the one he loves Harry switches sides and becomes the Dark Lord he's meant to be. SLASH! More warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine sadly.

Warnings: Dark! Harry, Creature! Draco, Slash, mentions of past m-preg and possibly current m-preg, Dumbledore bashing, lots of peoples turning dark.

Pairings: Lord Damien(Harry)XDraco, Lord Voldemort(Tom)X?, SiriusXRemus, more to come later on when I decide.

"Blah"talking

'Blah'thinking

"_Blah_"Parselmouth

"My lords the raid was successful. The cursed jewelry of Slytherin's daughter has been taken to the examining room you chose. Seventeen of the eighteen aurors were killed and the last was captured. The leader of the raid, Charlie Weasley, was injured but not severely. The healers said that he would be healed within the hour. Two lower ring Death Eaters were killed in a miscasted spell. Their families have been notified and we sent the bodies to the cemetery of their choosing," the kneeling Death Eater reported.

"Good once the jewelry is removed of all spells and curses I want it sent to my chambers. That is unfortunate news about Charlie but he will be fine and I assume Bill is already there. Who was the captured auror and why was he not killed?" the slightly smaller lord asked, tilting his head in slight interest.

"Alastor Moody, one of the five generals under Dumbledore and we believe he knows the location of Shacklebolt," the Death Eater answered.

"Excellent," the larger lord said his red eyes shinning in a cruel happiness, "Only two of the generals remain not captured or alive. We've known the location of McGonagall but now Shacklebolt can be captured and put to an immediate death."

"Soon the only place to find those two will be six feet under," the green eyed lord said happily as he flashed a smirk at the other lord. "Dumbledore has no chance now at winning."

"Vengeance is wonderful isn't it?" the other lord said with a hiss of satisfaction. "Crabbe Sr. take our…guest to Bellatrix and tell her to have fun but not kill him until the location of Shacklebolt has been revealed, then…she may do as she pleases."

"Yes Lord Voldemort, Lord Damien," Crabbe Sr. said then exited the chamber with a bow,

"Interesting how good the timing was perhaps fate is on our side," Lord Voldemort.

"Yes, just after the capturing of Nymphadora Tonks, we capture Moody, the location of Shacklebolt will be revealed, a spy is about to capture McGonagall, Greyback has won over all the packs in England and Scotland, and the vampires, veelas, banshees, and dark elves have all signed an alliance treaty," Lord Damien answered.

"Your perfect world is crumbling, Dumbledore," Lord Voldemort said more to himself then Damien.

"Was that the last report of the day? I need to return to my mate and child," Damien asked.

"Yes, do give Draco and Rune my regards," Voldemort said standing from his throne.

"Of course, brother(1)," Damien said rising from his own throne. He then proceeded out of the room.

Voldemort watched as his brother left the room with a sigh, "That boy amazes me," he sighed. 'Things have changed drastically,' he thought flicking his eyes to the mirror hanging to the side of him. Looking over himself he couldn't help but smirk. The snake-like form he had previously was no longer there but replaced by the same image he had when he was twenty one years old. He stood at 6'2'' and was lean. Shaggy, black hair fell to his chin. Red eyes shone brightly against his pale skin. No longer was he out of his mind insane and he had return his goals to what they had originally been(2). To his friends and family when they were alone he answered to Tom Riddle, his birth name.

"_Tom,_" a hiss called.

"_Yesssss, Nagin_i_?_"

"_Your mate issss in need of your assissstance,_" the snake hissed.

"_What isss the problem?_"

"_I do not know massssster_."

"_Alright I will go to him now._"

-Damien-

Lord Damien, also known as Harry James Potter, made his way to his chambers. Quietly opening the large wood door he slid into the beautiful room. Walking through the black and red sitting area, he proceeded to the hallway to his right which had two doors. Opening the one wood door on the right, he walked into a small pale green and light blue nursery. Inside there were toys, a white rocking chair, a small bookcase filled with picture books, and most importantly a white cradle that held his sleeping son.

"Hello, Rune(3)," he whispered softly as to not wake the baby. After gently kissing his son's forehead Harry walked out of the nursery into the other room.

This room was a large green, black, and gold bedroom. The walls were painted a dark green and the floors were wood with a green rug covering part of it. The rug had a gold vine design all over it. An oak wood desk stood in one of the corners; it was covered in papers and parchment. There were two doors within the room, one leading to a bathroom and the other a large walk in closet. Green fire burned in the large black fireplace that was on the wall to the right of the entrance door's wall. A large window was on the wall opposite the door. Dark green curtains that matched the rug were pulled to the side letting sunlight shine into the room. What Harry was looking for was seated on the large four poster bed, which also had green curtains pulled back, reading an advanced potions book.

"Hello, my beautiful," Harry said kissing the small blonde when he looked up from his book. "Was Rune good while I was gone?"

"Of course, my love," Draco said with a smile. Draco was lithe and stood at 5'4". He had beautiful silver eyes and long platinum blond hair that fell a little past his shoulders. He also had veela blood running through his veins which added even more beauty to his appearance.

"Good has he been sleeping for long?"

"No just about fifteen minutes. Why?" Draco asked.

"Because once he's asleep he stays asleep for at least two hours. That leaves you unoccupied," Harry said grabbing the Potion book in Draco's hand a throwing it to the floor.

"Well since you took my book, what should I do now?" Draco asked trying to look innocent.

"I'm sure we can think of something," Harry said using wandless magic to close the curtains around the bed and put a silencing charm up.

(1) No they aren't really brothers they're just so close that they're adopted brothers.

(2) You'll learn what these goals are later on.

(3) Rune's full name is Rune Daisuke Potter. Rune means a secret and Daisuke means lionhearted. I thought it'd be kinda ironic seeing how Harry was a secret snake. Also I just liked the name. Rune has Draco's pretty blond hair and Harry's bright green eyes but his eyes have a ring of silver around the pupil.

A/N I wonder what Harry and Draco could possibly be doing…alone… on the bed…with the curtains closed. I think Rune may not be an only child for long. Also who should Tom be with? Lucius, Severus, or the not dead Regulus?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: HP isn't mine unfortunately.

Warnings: Dark! Harry, Creature! Draco, Slash, mentions of past m-preg and possibly current m-preg, Dumbledore bashing, lots of peoples turning dark.

Pairings: Lord Damien(Harry)XDraco, Lord Voldemort(Tom)X?, SiriusXRemus, more to come later on when I decide.

"Blah"talking

'Blah'thinking

"_Blah_"Parselmouth

Draco lay happily on his sleeping husband's chest. 'Everything is good,' Draco thought smiling softly until a small cry was heard from outside the room. 'Jinxed it,' he thought getting out of the warm bed and pulling a dressing robe on. He quietly slid out of the room to avoid waking Harry and into the nursery. Rune was now very awake and very hungry.

"What's wrong little one?" Draco asked gently picking his son up. "Are you hungry?" This was answered by a cry so Draco assumed that was a yes. He summoned a house elf and told them to bring a bottle. Seconds later the elf reappeared and handed his master the bottle. "It's ok Rune shhhh," Draco said comforting his tiny child. Shifting Rune slightly he feed the baby his bottle.

"Dray?" a voice called from the sitting room

"In the nursery," Draco replied. He heard footsteps approaching the room and the door opening. "Hey Blaise, what's up?" he asked not turning to see Blaise enter.

"Not much just checking on you," Blaise said. "How's baby Rune?" he asked before walking up to Draco and kissing Rune's forehead.

"Hungry," Draco answered with a smile, "How did your mission go?"

"Alright, we were able to get Spain and France to sign an allegiance," Blaise answered

"What about Italy?" Draco asked.

"They wish to remain neutral until further notice," Blaise said with a sigh.

"So you spent a month in Italy just to get them to tell you they're not going to help?" Draco asked frustrated.

"Yeah, but we have their guarantee that they will not assist Dumbledore in any way."

"When does Theo get back from Bulgaria?" Draco asked.

"Two weeks," Blaise answered mournfully.

"Well, if you were able to live a month in Italy and two weeks in France and Spain, I'm sure you'll be able to survive two more weeks with sex," Draco said smirking as Blaise spluttered.

"What'd he do to you now, Blaise?" Harry asked walking in.

"All I did was tease him about his boy toy," Draco said innocently.

"Oh ok," Harry said with a smile. "I'm surprised you've lasted this long. I'll be back in a couple hours," he said kissing Draco then slipping out.

"I am not that sex dependent," Blaise snarled.

"Sure your not, just keep telling yourself that," Draco said putting a now full and burped Rune back into his cradle.

"I will…HEY!"

--

Harry walked down old stone stairs into the dungeons. Hearing screams he headed towards them. The source of the screams was Moody, causing them was Bellatrix.

"Hello master, are you here to see the show?" Bellatrix asked casting a bone crushing spell on Moody's legs.

"No I was just seeing if you were enjoying your gift," Harry said not fazed by the agony filled screams.

"I'm enjoying it immensely," Bellatrix said with a maniacal laugh.

"Good, just don't kill him yet," Harry ordered.

"As you wish, Lord Damien." At this Harry walked to a different part of the dungeon, upon reaching an old wood door he slid into a Potions lab.

"Severus, I am in need of Veritaserum," Harry called to the slightly greasy man.

"Yes, my lord, but I am afraid that the next batch won't be ready till the end of the moon cycle in two days," Severus answered.

"Very well when it is finished take it Bellatrix and tell her that she needs to use it to get answers from Moody. After she receives them she may do as she pleases with him, that includes killing him," Harry ordered.

"I will see to it that your orders are carried out," Severus answered.

"Good now I have other business to attend to," Harry said then walked out of the dungeons.

--

A Death Eater stared as the jewels glowed a magnificent green. "I must alert my lords of this news!"


End file.
